far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvis Firebeard
Alvis Firebeard is a Dwarven Scholar, Smith and former Pyromancer. famous for his knowledge of Azuran History and Folklore, and his masterfully crafted weapons and armour. After being banished from the Western Kingdom, he now resides in the Northern Stronghold. He is willing to tell his sad tale to any who'll listen, along with the Oral Histories of Hallmond. He is currently researching Trephaeonic History. Physical Appearance Alvis stands at the standard height for a Dwarf, 4'3. He has a bright ginger beard, with a single dread of hair going down the back of his head. He is wide around his stomach, as all dwarves are. Despite having been affected by the Vitae process, his giving up of mancy has lead him to be more healthy overall. Biography Early life Alvis was born 278 PD in the Dwarven Kingdom of Kher Dhorim, cut into the side of Mount Dhorim on Hallmond. He was the 7th son of the Prince of Kher Dhorim. As a young Dwarf, it was made very clear he was never meant to rule. He was to be raised as a military advisor and blacksmith, which was his social class. He was raised by the priesthood of Kalvelius, where he spent much of his time learning the Oral Histories of the World. Alvis was also trained by the master craftsmen of the Kingdom, learning how to create masterfully crafted weapons and armour pieces. Kher Dhorim was known as the greatest Dwarven Kingdom of Hallmond, often going to war with the lesser kingdoms. Here, Alvis was trained for battle and strategy. War with Jormungeir A Dwarven Hold named Jormunheim resided to the East, who had long been allied to the Dwarves of Kher Dhorim. One day, word reached them that the King was killed and usurped by a mysterious Pyromancer named Jormungeir. Little did they know, this "Pyromancer" was the Dragon Jormungeir, who had enslaved the Dwarves and twisted their minds to serve him. Kher Dhorim's armies moved south, only to find burnt corpses. They engaged the enslaved Dwarves, not being able to reason with them. A deafening roar was heard on the battlefield, as the mountains broke apart. Jormungeir flew across the battlefield, burning all those in his path. The King, the Prince, and all his heirs were burnt to death, except young Alvis. Under Alvis's command, the Dwarven Army began to retreat back into Kher Dhorim. For 3 months, Alvis ruled over Kher Dhorim before Jormungeir made his way to Kher Dhorim. The kingdom was mauled, with the mountains crumbling as Jormungeir murdered all those brave enough to attempt a defence. Alvis ordered any remaining soldiers to gather up all the Dwarves they could, and escape. About 300 dwarves escaped, with only 20 of them being warriors. The Great Migration The Dwarves made their way north, towards the Westernmost Island of Hallmond. There, they found refuge in an abandoned settlement, destroyed by Jormungeir. The seas were patrolled by Jormungeir, so nobody could escape. Eventually, Jormungeir heard of the colossal dragon called for Alvis to face him alone. Alvis walked across to him. "What an honour, King without a Kingdom." The Dragon uttered. "What an honour, Godsent Desolation," Alvis replied, in a poetic tongue. "So, you are too fight me, little dwarf?" The Dragon said, sceptically. "I am. But first, I must show you something." Alvis replied. Cautiously, the Dragon moved his large heard forward. Alvis opened his hands, revealing a spring. The spring shot into Jormungeir's eye. The dragon, blinded in one eye, screeched in pain. The spring was barbed. "Trickery won't save your people!" The dragon screeched. "To that I am aware. Battle will." Alvis motioned to his axe. From the side of his blinded eye, the 20 warriors charged the Dragon. They latched onto his head, hammering away at his scales. Jormungeir was once again distracted, as Alvis grabbed the axe his Grandfather once wielded. The axe was engraved with runes, a runeaxe. It embedded itself in Jourmungeir's head, as the dragon slumped to the ground. With this, the desolation of Jormungeir was over, but the Dwarves of Kher Dhorim had no home. They used one of the old boats to carry their people across the Eganian Sea, to Trephaeon. Arriving at the West, Alvis pledged himself to the Golden Banner. The Dwarves split up, many eeking out a meagre living, but many returning to attempt to rebuild what they had lost. The Golden Banner Alvis became an Attiles, fighting the West's wars. For years, he served as one of the most respected in the army. But one day, a cloaked figure arrived at Alvis's home. This woman was a vessel of Firbra and seduced Alvis. She eventually took him to her home, where Alvis was secretly trained as a pyromancer. Going through Vitae, Alvis awoke as a follower of Firbra. He kept this all under wraps, for decades, until the battle of Holland. The Black Knights had attacked Holland, while the West went to assist. Many refugees were held up in a house, which Black Knights had attacked. Without thinking clearly, Alvis channelled his mancy. He shot a firebolt at the house, aiming to kill the Black Knights. Instead, the house caught on fire and the refugees died a slow death. The result of this battle was only ever realised after they found the charred corpses. For the practice of unlicensed mancy, manslaughter and treason, Alvis was to be executed. In his cell, a paladin arrived at the cell door. He inserted the key, opening the gate. ''"Never return to this place, or you shall not only be officially dead." The Paladin murmured. '' Alvis nodded, leaving the Western Castletown in the dead of night. Banishment in the North Alvis travelled North, as a renegade. He gave up pyromancy and the Firbra faith, returning to Kalvelius worship. Now, he resides in the North to have a quiet, peaceful death. Seeking to atone for his sins, Alvis makes sure to help any newcomers to the Stronghold. With rumours of the West possibly attacking the North, Alvis is ready for another Migration from his home. =